


We're Fine

by alottlehomo



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel is angsty, Hurt/Comfort, Jenkins is having none of his shit, M/M, injured!jenkins, jenzekiel week, self blame, self hatred, they're really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alottlehomo/pseuds/alottlehomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic and computers should never mix - it's Ezekiel's new rule to keep Jenkins the fuck away from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Fine

In a matter of seventy-two hours everything had gone to shit, and when Ezekiel Jones said everything? As a rule of thumb as a librarian, that meant Everything. No exaggerating, no half truths. Anything that could have gone wrong did; and it was all his fault.

Of course none of the others would admit it. They all thought it had been a team failure, but it hadn’t and Ezekiel knew it.

Eve bringing him cocoa in an attempt to comfort him while Jenkins was on forced bed rest only proved him right, in his head at least.

~~~

It had all started four days ago, because he’d refused to hack an encrypted code on his personal laptop. That was just bad form, that was asking for something to go wrong and destroy his drive. So he’d refused, and refused, he refused until they stopped asking him and instead went for a weak chink in his armor. 

Jenkins and Ezekiel had been officially seeing each other for months, (two months, one week, four days if anyone wanted to know. Not that Ezekiel wrote it down and counted or anything). Not that anyone else really knew. Stone and Baird may have a sneaking suspicion considering how often they seemed to be around at odd hours of the night, catching Ezekiel in one of Jenkins’ robes or a shirt he’d tossed on to go grab a late-night snack. For all of that though, he was a master thief, that had come to them with only a single bag of clothes (a single, nice suit and an assortment of graphic T’s took up most of the space) so of course if they were stubborn, like Stone, they could pretend that Ezekiel had just swiped a few of Jenkins’ clothes, and be done with it.  

Eve knew better though, and she used it to her advantage. 

She’d gone to Jenkins and convinced  _ him _ of their cause, sending him to convince Ezekiel that if anything happened the library would surely replace the laptop and everything would be fine. It was a low blow, and Ezekiel gave in. 

No one expected that the encrypted code was in fact an outright curse until Ezekiel got it onto his laptop and it lashed out. He barely managed to avoid it but he did, and Jenkins was in front of him before he could explain himself, the next outburst coming down straight across his back.

That was two days ago, and ever since Ezekiel’s world had been pure, unending chaos. 

Jenkins had gone down two days ago, and he hadn’t gotten back up. He’s in a coma or that’s what Cassandra tells him when Zeke stares too long and convinces himself Jenkins isn’t breathing. He doesn’t know if he believes her sometimes. Logically he knows Jenkins is immortal, but that was magic, whatever hit him could very well have been the thing that Fey was talking about when Jenkins summoned it to help them figure out Prospero’s plan.

Ezekiel felt his stomach plummet just thinking it clearly. What if Jenkins was dead? What if he’d killed him, because he’d waited too long? Was there a chance that the curse hadn’t been volatile in the days before? Could the encrypted code have been gathering energy to work in all the time he’d wasted?

Flynn made him pull it together eventually, they saved the day but just barely and once the curse was dispersed Jenkins awoke, groggy and in pain, but awake.

Ezekiel has three new gashes on his chest and back to add to the disarray of scars that were there before. He thinks it’s good because it should have been him in that bed being monitored, it was his fault. 

“We didn’t know what it was, Ezekiel. None of us. You couldn’t have known and even if you had, how would you have guessed Jenkins was going to walk between you right before the second surge?” Cassandra told him when he was glaring at his fried laptop a few hours after Jenkins had woken up, only to go back to sleep, real sleep this time and not some terrifying dead-zone that Ezekiel couldn’t get him back from. 

“You still don’t get it do you? I don’t care. You all just ruined my laptop  _ Just _ like I said you would.” He lied through his teeth, snatching up the charred metal and melted plastic and storming upstairs to Jenkin’s in-annex apartment. It was nice, lofty really. He’d seen it change to fit whatever Jenkins wanted at the time, since he and Ray seemed to have an agreement worked out now where Jenkins kept a general order and Ray made sure he had a space he liked, that no one could find unless Jenkins clearly wanted them to. 

Jenkins who was still out cold on the bed, snoring softly, back to the door and Ezekiel. Jenkins who was too tired to even twitch when Ezekiel smashed his shot laptop on the floor and kicked it before clenching his fists feeling as helpless as he hadn’t in years. He was across the room in three strides, bending to get his old duffel out from where he’d tucked it between the wall and the armoire Jenkins adored so much. 

He packed what he needed, his suit, his shirts, his jeans, anything else that was his that he could fit and then one (and only one because more than one would be suspicious if he ever had to explain why he took so many of Jenkins’ shirts when he could have just stayed) of Jenkins’ shirts that still smelled strongly of his cologne. 

Ezekiel only grabbed his obliterated laptop as an afterthought, leaving it on the top of the bag, deciding if nothing else he could sell it for money after he left.

He couldn’t leave now though, there were too many people that would see him going. Eve would definitely stop him, Cassandra would give him another “it isn’t your fault” speech, and Flynn would just have that dumb sad look that made Ezekiel feel even more like the disappointing child in a group of geniuses. Ezekiel knew Jake wouldn’t care in the slightest, but that was what he was counting on. 

The historian stayed at the Annex writing more often than not when they had free time these days and Ezekiel doubted if he left any time before five in the morning on most nights. This of course meant Ezekiel couldn’t leave and so he stayed upstairs, in Jenkins’ bedroom where he slept. He was making sure he didn’t fall back into a coma, or that’s what he’d say if any of the others asked, he was memorizing his face because fuck-all if he was ever going to feel this in love again. Which sounds stupid and sappy when Ezekiel thinks about it, it sounds really fucking cliche, but it was true. Ezekiel knew he had to leave when Jenkins was asleep but the others were gone because one knowing look from Jenkins and his resolve would vanish. One, “ I forgive you” and Ezekiel Jones would crumple.

Three hours pass and he knows all the others are gone, Stone is at his desk and Ezekiel doesn’t care. 

He’d had three scares thinking Jenkins had woken up before he’d finally deemed it late enough to make a break for it.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, kid?” Stone asked, and Ezekiel could tell he hadn’t even looked up, but he hadn’t been sneaking to the door either. Sneaking is suspicious.

“ Away. Heard about a job somewhere in Tuscany. Sounds loads more fun that this drag.” Ezekiel shrugged, twisting the globe until the spindle pointed to a specific place on the map. Definitely not Tuscany.

“What, you aren’t going to wait for Jenkins to wake up? After he got hit trying to protect  _ you _ ?” Stone retorted pointedly and he was looking up now, one brow quirked at Ezekiel even though Ezekiel didn’t see it.

“He did wake up. Five hours ago. He woke up from the coma and now he’s fine. I did my job, mate. I stayed _ way _ longer than I  _ ever _ needed to.” He rolled his eyes, switching on the back door. “ I like working by myself. Means no one else is going to ruin /my/ plans,” He told Jake, turning around to face him, raising an eyebrow, “ or go and make up their own and drag me into them after I say no. Getting  _ someone else hurt _ .” He continued, voice carefree but clipped as he shrugged, holding both hands up like a particularly millennial fuck you. 

Ezekiel was turning around and pushing through the door before Stone could say another word and call him on his shit or, even worse, see the way he had to bite his lips, and dig blunt nails into the meat of his hands to quell the rising panic. The longer he stayed the higher the risks of getting stuck there, getting someone else hurt again because they were all right. He’s just a dumb kid that didn’t have any right to be there in the first place. 

~~~

Jenkins wakes up exactly three hours later. He is tired, sore, and quite honestly could use a nice cup of tea and some relaxing alone time with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who is surprisingly absent.

The first time he’d woken up, Ezekiel had been right there. Practically clinging to his arm, eyes so wide they were nearly bugging out. Now, the chair that Ezekiel had pulled up the first time was gone and there was no trace of how long the younger man hadn’t been there. His side of the bed was completely untouched and Jenkins wrinkled his nose at the idea Jones hadn’t been sleeping again. 

He’d have a word or two to say about that when he got his tea from the other man downstairs. If he were there, is what Jenkins thinks next, peering around the empty kitchenette, hesitating before turning on his heels to walk back to Mr.Stone whom he’d passed on his way.

“Where is he?” Jenkins asks flatly, not even waiting for an answer, taking one look at Jake’s face and continuing to walk.

He was dressed before Stone even registered what he asked and he had his coat on before he could prepare an excuse. It took him a matter of seconds to reset the door to the last location and step through. 

Jenkins isn’t surprised it takes him to an alley instead of an apartment or a house. He searches for hours, glaring at anyone who looks at him twice. There are plenty of people, too. Homeless probably, what with how they’re huddled in different corner of the alley with blankets and coats and various material possessions. He eventually leaves the alley and makes the ten minute walk down the road to the cheap apartment building he hadn’t noticed before. He chooses an innocuous apartment number with an average name. He knows without a doubt Ezekiel would only ever go for subtle. 

“ Hello?” a familiar voice says and Jenkins just smirks.

“Buzz me in you idiot.”

“Jenk- How did you find me?”

“How could I not? Now let me in before I break in you idiot.”

The buzzer sounds and Jenkins pushes open the door, he’s preparing a lecture for the century when he gets to the apartment, letting himself in, finger already raised. They fight, with words, the only way they ever would. Jenkins wins and Ezekiel breaks his hand on the wall, he screams and he cries and they don’t kiss because that’s cliche. Jenkins threatens to hex him if he ever tries that again. Ezekiel laughs in his face.

And they’re okay. They’ll always be okay. .


End file.
